sunvulcanfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. Timeline 1981 Sun Vulcan *Upon the discovery of Iron Claw Castle by the forces of the Guardians of World Peace near the North Pole, Hell Saturn declares to the United Nations that his organization, Machine Empire Black Magma, has begun a campaign to conquer the world. As a response, three GWP soldiers: Air Force pilot Ryuusuke Oowashi, Navy fighter Kin'ya Samejima and soldier Asao Hyou, organize under commander Daizaburou Arashiyama into becoming Sun Vulcan, the task force to stop Black Magma's ambition. *Upon discovering her frozen body and facing initial failures, Hell Saturn revives Queen Hedrian with a mechanical heart to assist in empowering their organization and to perform ceremonies for his Black Sun God. *Sun Vulcan discover Black Magma's constant interests in Japan is associated with the development of a super-metal alloy developed through their volcanoes used for the construction of their machine soldiers and Monger Army. *While trying to stop a processing plant leaking a manganese fossilization agent into the Tokyo water supply, Ryuusuke Oowashi (VulEagle) strikes the cave holding the plant with Jaguar Vulcan's grappling hook; the resulting explosion strikes Zero One, leader of the Zero Girls leading to her own explosion death within the resulting cave-in. *Queen Hedrian calls in Amazon Killer, a space warrior allied with the Vader Clan, to become the new leader of the Zero Girls; under her leadership and with the assistance of Giant Octopus Monger, the original Sun Vulcan Base is destroyed; but a new Vulcan Base is quickly revealed for Sun Vulcan to continue their battle. *Ryuusuke Oowashi (VulEagle) is given the summons to become a pilot for NASA; in his place, Takayuki Hiba, a helicopter pilot and sword master for the air force, takes his place as the new VulEagle. *When Himiko Kawasaki, another descendant of the planet Denzi, awakens her massive power potential, Queen Hedrian attempts to eradicate all psychics on the planet until she uses her power to stand up to the witch, wearing her out completely but with her choosing to stay in a convent due to her desires to contemplate the similarities of the Denzi with Christian thought. *Space outlaw Inazuma Ginga arrives on Earth to reteam with partner Amazon Killer, but is recruited for Black Magma against the whims of Queen Hedrian. *After a failure of the Vulcan Ball to defeat Inazuma Ginga and fears of Black Magma using his power to their own advantage, the team develops the New Vulcan Ball to combat their opponents. Other Events * Satoru supposedly learns how to swim from the Kappa Daimon. *Births: Hikaru (GingaYellow), Saya (GingaPink), Isshuu Kasumi (KuwagaRaiga), Ryouga Hakua (AbaRed), Makito Ozu (MagiGreen), Nobuharu Udou (KyoryuBlue) 1982 Sun Vulcan *Using psychological tactics to play both sides against each other, Queen Hedrian and Amazon Killer manipulates Inazuma Ginga and Hell Saturn into a showdown, where the space outlaw appears to kill Black Magma's leader, only to reveal him to be a Bio-Machine as well. With his death, Queen Hedrian becomes Black Magma's new leader. *The Omnipotent God, the true form of the "Black Sun God" of Black Magma, revives Hell Saturn into a ghostly being to continue to emit his will through the organization and torment Hedrian for his death. *Inazuma Ginga captures Takayuki Hiba in order to use him as bait to gain Sun Vulcan Robo for his own conquests; however Commander Daizaburou Arashiyama tricks him into taking the mecha only to cast him out. In the midst of the capture, Inazuma Ginga reveals he wishes to have the mecha to conquer Earth as well as the galaxy. *The Omnipotent God uses his technology to start rusting Queen Hedrian's mechanical heart that originally revived her for disobeying his will. To try and prove herself, she once again uses Vader Clan magic to summon Misa Arashiyama to Iron Claw Castle in order to sacrifice her to satisfy it. But before she can complete the sacrifice, her heart finally gives out, killing the Vader/Black Magma queen. Amazon Killer becomes the new Black Magma leader in her place. *Seeing Inazuma Ginga's defiance of Black Magma as a problem, he is thrown into the Monger-making machine and transformed into Lightning Monger, which is quickly finished off by Sun Vulcan. *Analysing previous photos of Iron Claw Castle attacking GWP fighters, Commander Arashiyama pinpoints its location and joins Sun Vulcan on an expedition to the North Pole to save his daughter. *Upon reaching Iron Claw Castle, Sun Vulcan is forced to fight Amazon Killer in a final showdown due to her position as Black Magma's "queen". After defeating her in a three-on-one showdown, she commits suicide against the will of the Omnipotent God. *The Omnipotent God transforms the Monger maker into King Magmar, piloted by the Zero Girls. Sun Vulcan Robo has a hard time fighting due to a solar eclipse, but a combination of the returning sun and the Aurora Borealis of the pole allows for them to destroy the last Bio-Machine. *Discovering the ice chamber where the Omnipotent God resides, he taunts them with all of the ghosts of Black Magma and the illusion of a struggling Misa in order to force Sun Vulcan to submit. Realizing that his daughter is a fake, Arashiyama appears to submit only to throw Hiba's Vulcan Stick at the "leader" (a brain in a jar), destroying the Omnipotent God and allowing for them to finally save Misa before the castle is destroyed and the last of the machine empire is eliminated forever.